Stalemate
by Whyte Board Marker
Summary: Hermione has fallen pregnant despite being on the birth control potion. Her husband Draco doesn't mind, in fact he insists the child will be a boy. She believes it's going to be a girl. Bets are placed. Who will win?


**I do not own Harry Potter or any related fandoms. Only JKR does.**

 **Birthday gift for a friend! You know who you are!**

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

Draco Malfoy promptly spat out his tea. He frowned, it was quite expensive Darjeeling tea grown by a magical family for generations on the Himalaya mountains. It was a pity that such good tea was now gone to waste. He placed his half empty cup on the saucer, taking a napkin to blot out the dribbles around his mouth before replying to his wife.

"What was that dear?"

Hermione Malfoy, nee Granger, bit her full bottom lip as she wrung her hands together. His steel grey eyes darkened when she released her lip, the red imprint of her teeth dared him to mark his own. How he loved placing his signs of ownership on her.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, awaiting a response from him judging from the near panic in her eyes.

"That's impossible," he calmly replied, folding the napkin back into a French Pleat. "You're on the potion."

"There is still a point zero zero one percent chance of conception with it!" She was now frantic like she was told of an exam she had no clue of.

"Only if you miss a few doses before you have intercourse." He placed his napkin back and stood, making his way to his wife. "You've been religious with the potion 'Mione. There's no chance." He clutched her dainty hands in one of his and massaged her red bitten lip with the thumb of his other. "It seems you forgot who invented it." He flashed her a dazzling smile. "You genius of a potions master husband."

Hermione snorted, mildly hurting his ego. "We've been having morning sex _before_ I've taken the potion for the last three months."

Draco frowned. In that case there was a possibility of a child. His clinical trial consisted of one thousand witches of child bearing age who had regular sex, only one of them who was not strict with it fell pregnant. The probability was still very low. They were not ready for a child, both were solidifying their places in their respective careers; him as a potions master and Hermione as a healer. They were looking to conceive in a couple years' time, when they were settled in their lives.

"You can't be. Did you perform the charm on yourself?" The charm did not work as proper when casted on oneself. The readings got a little funny, it was best performed by someone else such as a trained professional.

"And I took a muggle pregnancy test." She shook her head to dislodge his thumb and went back to nibbling her lip.

"The charm need to be performed by another healer and I don't trust _muggle_ ," he sneered, "pregnancy tests."

Hermione ripped her hand away from him and whipped out her wand, with red and gold sparks shooting out of it. Her wild frizzy brown hair crackled with electricity as the sparks flew.

"What did you say?" she whispered in a deadly tone.

Draco swallowed noisily, he had to thread quite carefully to escape the anger of a most powerful witch. He should not have opened his trap, he looked for a way to quickly escape her wrath.

"That you need to take more than one test!" He put up his hands to pacify her.

She put down her wand, a few sparks still exited. She was mostly calm now. He shuddered to think how she would be like in a few months' time if this pregnancy was real.

"I took five. They all said the same thing."

He inhaled sharply, he was going to be a dad. And before Potter. Ha! He won! It usually took his family years to conceive, a child was precious to them. Slowly, he moved to his wife, gazing into her eyes that painted the need of being believed. He smiled and looked down to her still flat belly. He placed the palm of his hand over her womb, trying to feel any discernable difference in her figure.

"Our son is in here," he whispered into her ear, the other hand resting on her shoulder. She _shivered_ when he did, he smirked. It always turned her on.

She turned in his arms until she faced him. "Or our daughter."

He gave a sarcastic laugh. "All Malfoy heirs have been male. We only produce sons."

Hermione thumped his chest, he grunted. That witch possessed a surprising amount of strength.

"Or you may produce a daughter. After all you did break the cycle." He quirked his pale eyebrow at her. She gave him a sexy smile. "You did marry me after all."

"Why yes I did marry quite the extraordinary witch." He grabbed her hips, pulling her to his.

"Brightest of our age too." She uttered on his lips.

He hummed in response before capturing her lips in a smouldering kiss. His family ought to rejoice as the Malfoy line would continue, but into a peaceful, less bigoted part. His mother was respectful towards his wife as Hermione had saved Professor Snape at the Shrieking Shack. After Nagini's attack, emergency first aid was given. She quickly stemmed the bleeding and performed muggle necessitation techniques until he had a heartbeat. Then, she stabilized his condition with potions before deeming him unlikely to fall into an unstable state before re-joining the fight.

His father however, was in Azkaban, together with all the Voldermort loyalists. He never approved of their marriage, half mad in his dementor riddled mind. The guards had to subdue him when Draco had visited him to get his blessing, it was never given. He would neither approve of a half-blood grandchild. Draco mentally shook his head. He was the head of the Malfoy line now.

Breaking the kiss, he tucked his wife's hair behind her ear. "If it's a boy, you owe me ten galleons."

She laughed softly. "And if it's a girl you owe me twenty."

"Deal." They sealed their bet with a kiss.

"I'm telling you Draco. It's a girl." Hermione said, stubborn in her belief.

"The Malfoy child is always a boy." He defended his family facts.

"We'll see in nine months then."

"Yes we will." He went back to passionately snogging his wife.

It was a stalemate however. Hermione give birth to twins, a boy _and_ a girl.


End file.
